The Strange Harmony of Dissonance
by talie'nyan
Summary: The main character  Yurin Midori- last name, first name  is given a job... But she is unable to complete it. The reasons behind it are complicated...   The mystery is only yet to be revealed. And when it is, it's not as pretty as one would have hoped.
1. Start

**AN (Author's Notes!): **Hello! I am Talie'nyan (don't ask where the nickname came from) and I recently decided to actually post something. So here's a Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn fic! The setting is right after the future arc, but before anything else happens (just for my convenience :D). So there's nothing interesting in the AN this chapter (because of formal introductions and blablabla), and heck, the chapter's not very interesting either frankly… So enjoy? Or don't. Oh and P.S. Don't worry. The OC isn't as kickass/Mary Sue as she appears to be… I hope… and she is in no way similar to myself (except for astrological sign ^ ^'). So I hope… you can all persevere through the cringe-worthy Mary Sue moments that might pop up due to my lack of creativity!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Start<span>

She walked out of the bathroom stall and headed to the sink to wash her hands. She heard the usual giggling and chattering of other females, along with the sound of rushing water coming from the tap.

She looked up into the mirror. Her expression almost startled her. The forest green eyes no longer seemed deep and curious. They were empty. Her lips were set in a line, and short wisps of black hair tumbled messily over her cheeks. Her fair complexion topped off the ill and depressed demeanor she wore.

She turned away from the mirror and headed to dry off her hands.

Once finished she left the bathroom, which was still full of gossiping girls, and walked. She walked on through several hallways at a careful, slow pace until she reached a particular classroom. She looked up at the clock in the hallway and a wave of relief hit her. She wasn't early, nor late. This was exactly the impression she needed to give: perfectly normal.

She knocked on the door and she heard the room on the other side grow hushed. "Ah, right on time! Come on in." she heard a voice.

She complied and opened the door. Everyone stared at her in curiosity as she walked towards the teacher's desk. She turned to face the class and managed to smile lightly. _Look normal. Look normal. _She kept reminding herself.

"This is Yurin Midori-san. Please treat her properly, as she will be your classmate from today onwards." the teacher introduced her. Midori bowed. "Now please take any empty seat." the teacher instructed.

Midori walked to a vacant seat near the corner, hoping she wouldn't attract too much attention back there. She didn't want a lot of people interested in her. She preferred her solitude. It had always worked for her before.

Midori opened her lesson book and listened to the lecture the teacher was giving, taking notes. She grinned as she looked to the occupied seat in front of her.

_Vongola Decimo… I've found you._


	2. Failure

**AN: **I am back! Hopefully the first chapter wasn't too boring. I didn't want to start from action, because that can be very confusing sometimes. So, I just kind of… wrote… I'm sorry! *bows* I will try to be more interesting! My writing style is quite serious (as some may have noticed)… but I think it might be emphasized by the fact that only serious things are happening. The fun and kickass fight scenes (I LOVE WRITING FIGHT SCENES O^O) will come soon! I promise! I just kind of have to introduce the OC first… That's kind of important. ^ ^'  
>SO! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, YOU SHALL START READING THE CHAPTER (unless you skipped this rambling of mine already)! Enjoy! Or don't… ^ ^<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Failure<span>

Midori tailed the so-named Vongola Decimo throughout her entire first week. Thankfully, most of her peers had ruled her as the normal, quiet girl at the back of the class by this time so she was unbothered.

The tailing was tougher than she had imagined it would be. She hadn't expected the Arcobaleno to pop up every so often, resulting in very many close calls, but her reflexes aided her.

She had to utilize her strengths to the fullest if she wanted to get her job done without getting caught.

However, every time she came close to fulfilling her task, she was interrupted. First it was the Arcobaleno, then the prefects and other innocent bystanders. This started to annoy Midori.

_Fate isn't on my side it seems. _Midori silently commented as she evaded another encounter with the Arcobaleno.

However she didn't give up, and this determination seemed to finally pay off a couple of days later.

She had followed the current Vongola boss to his home, and stationed herself so that she could see him through his bedroom window.

_My chance!_ Midori thought, as she unveiled an AGM sniper rifle she had been carrying. (How this large gun went unnoticed was her secret.) She positioned herself comfortably with the rifle among the bushes, and aimed at her target.

She kept as still as she could. Her well-recognized accuracy couldn't fail her now. She took the safety off and started to pull back the trigger when she saw another person come into view beside her target.

Her heart almost stopped. She saw a silver-haired male casually conversing with the Tenth Vongola boss.

_It couldn't be…_ Midori fought with her brain. _I'm seeing things._ But it seemed that Midori was losing the battle. Something in her brain recognized that if this person had positive intentions towards her target, she could not possibly fire a bullet at him.

"Hmph. Interesting." Midori heard a voice behind her comment. Although thrown off guard, she kept her position. She was taught to never back down once caught. She still had the advantage with a loaded gun already aimed at the target.

The owner of the voice stepped into Midori's line of sight. "Ciaossu." came the famous greeting. "Why are you attempting to murder my student?" he inquired.

_Damn, he always goes straight to the point. It seems I can't stall._ Midori's plan was ruined now that her target had disappeared from view. Defeated, Midori lowered her gun and put the safety back on.

She sighed inwardly as she sat down on the grass. She eyed the Arcobaleno. He kept his expression firm. Midori smiled and shook her head. Her brain had won her over. 

_If both Reborn and…_ Midori glanced in the direction of the window. _Him are associating themselves with this guy, I can't complete my job. _She concluded.

Reborn seemed to feel that the atmosphere around Midori turned peaceful for the moment, and relaxed his expression. He then turned away from Midori and left.

Midori looked up to the window again and saw the same silver-haired male now talking to (or rather: yelling at) some black-haired male who had appeared.

"Hm." Midori let the sound escape her. _What a strange place to see you again in, Hayato-kun._


	3. Noticed

**AN: **HELLO! Well here we are at Chapter numéro trois! I am quite ashamed to say that I have no idea how this chapter is going. ^ ^' I have a basic outline for the general story plot written down, but the details for how each chapter unfolds are not included in there, sadly. So… wish me luck in going with the flow! Also to note: The chapters I'm writing so far are VERY short, so I apologize. I think the chapters will get longer as they go on, but like I said last chapter (or rather; wrote): I suck at am not very good at writing introductory chapters. So please forgive the boringness! I learn as I do! So if I really fail at writing and you want to get rid of me and constantly comment about how bad I am… Too bad for you! I'm staying whether you like it or not. So *ahem* anyways, forward!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Noticed<span>

Midori grinned as she looked in her mirror. The dull, empty face she had been wearing a couple weeks ago had vanished. Midori chuckled silently.

_It seems that I had to undergo a failure to come back to life._ Midori reminisced. Reborn had stopped her from assassinating Vongola Decimo a few days ago; therefore she did not complete her assigned task. It was the first task that she had failed so miserably on.

Midori laughed silently when she remembered having thought that she could escape Reborn.

_Lal warned me. But I thought too highly of myself at that point to really take note. I should have known._ Midori mentally slapped herself at her carelessness. But that didn't matter now, she remembered as she pulled on her Namimori Middle uniform.

Her curiosity was piqued. If both Reborn and Hayato trusted Vongola Decimo, she definitely needed to see what he was like.

Midori walked out of her apartment and locked the door behind her. She silently descended the stairs and walked towards the school.

She checked her watch as she neared the area and frowned. _I'm quite early._ She noticed. There were not many people around, and anyone outside was rushing indoors as if their life depended on it.

Midori frowned. _What are they so afraid of?_ She wondered. Her question seemed to be answered as a young male emerged from the shadows. Midori blinked.

The atmosphere seemed to turn deadly and menacing around this person. Midori stopped in her tracks beside the male. She stared at him, intrigued.

The male seemed annoyed at her presence. Sensing that he wanted to be left alone, Midori turned her head away from him and walked onwards.

She understood a preference to solitude.

Midori walked through the hallways, passing the occasional person on her way to class. She passed by various doors that had club names on them as well.

Some of them read _Tennis Team_, _Chess Club_, _Gardening Club_, _Disciplinary Committee_… Midori stopped at this one. The door looked like any of the other ones, but the feeling around it was different.

Midori's pondering, however, was interrupted by the loud sound of a bell. Midori walked to her classroom quickly. The bell was the signal that class was starting soon.

She arrived right on time, like always, and took her seat. The lessons went as usual, but this time Midori was focusing on observing the Vongola Boss sitting in front of her. Right off the bat, she picked up on the fact that he wasn't terribly bright.

_So it's not his intelligence that attracts his Familgia members. _She concluded. She also noticed that he was a bit of a nervous person, worrying over little things. His voice would falter when answering a question sometimes, and he would fidget when attention was on him.

_Not a calm or prominently cool-headed person. Unable to clear his head of unwanted thoughts easily. _The facts against his being a good mafia boss were just piling up, and Midori was growing confused.

_What's so good about him then? Why are people attracted to his presence?_ She wondered. She couldn't think about it further as the teacher called on her.

"Yurin-san! I have not seen your eyes focused on the lesson at all!" the teacher scolded. He was right. Midori had paid no attention to the lesson being taught, nor the examples written on the board.

Midori swiftly scanned the board. _So we're doing math…_ she concluded, unaware that this conclusion only confirmed she had not been paying attention. She tried to keep cool. Math was one of her strong subjects.

"Please solve this question on the board." the teacher ordered, pointing to a particular question with a piece of chalk. Midori obeyed and walked up to the board. She was handed the chalk and looked at the question. It was quite simple. It stated 'Solve for x', and an equation was underneath it.

Midori isolated the variable by doing some division, multiplication, and grouping. She ended up with x= 7.5. Midori looked up at the teacher for approval.

The teacher looked defeated. "That is correct Yurin-san. You may return to your seat." Midori returned the piece of chalk and complied.

She continued to observe Vongola Decimo, no longer bothered by the teacher. It seemed that the teacher acknowledged that Midori knew what she was doing (in math at least), and left her alone after that incident.

However, an important factor remained unnoticed by Midori as she kept up her observing. There was more than one person who was watching her as well.


	4. Cover Blown

**AN:** SO! My chapters thus far have been very boring (and hard to understand) I noticed. So let's pick up the pace! I shall write a more interesting chapter! Soon! *hides from various objects being thrown at her* I'm sorry! It's a little intro arc! I'm bringing in other characters (FINALLY) this chapter, so don't fret! Plus, the main (OC) was being watched before… MWAHAHAHA! Who is watching her? Why? Oh, it's so fun! Well those were the obvious questions anyway… -_-' So, uhh… You'll see soon why these people were interested in this OC. (Well actually, the reasons are obvious considering those characters but… OH WELL! JUST FOLLOW!)  
>Oh and P.S. Sorry this chapter is really super confusing! All the little ends are tied up soon. Everything will be explained in time. I just didn't want to make this a completely informational chapter. It would give people a headache. So, uhh… Sorry again. *bows* Please continue.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Cover Blown<span>

Midori couldn't move. She was pinned to the ground.

"Ah, sorry." the male laughed.

_This is no laughing matter! _Midori stared at him incredulously. _Damn, he's strong! _She added as she failed to release herself from his grip.

"Well Midori-chan, that's what you get for keeping secrets." Reborn stated, bored. "And for spying on my student." he added with a bit of a WARNING! tone.

Said student was frantically looking about him, unable to understand the situation.

He looked from Midori, to Yamamoto (who was pinning Midori down), to Reborn, to the sniper rifle 2 feet away from Midori, and back to Midori. Midori let out a defeated breath. What Reborn did to get his way. It was, again, Midori's carelessness that had been her downfall.

Midori had not thought to consider any of Vongola Decimo's classmates as his Guardians. She had been caught off-guard when she left class for lunch and was grabbed by one of these said Guardians.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" he had inquired in quite an unfriendly manner. Midori refused to make eye-contact with him. _I can't expose myself now!_

"What do you want from Juudaime?" he questioned further. _Oh crap. He knew I was watching him._ Midori realized.

As if reading her thoughts, Reborn jumped into the picture (or rather; on her head) and hit her.

"Ke!" Midori made an indecipherable sound on impact. Reborn jumped off her head and onto the ground. He pointed at Midori.

"Well Gokudera, this girl was probably trying to find Tsuna's weakness so she could try to assassinate him again." he said nonchalantly.

There was silence.

Midori stared at Reborn, astonished, but snapped out of it. She had noticed the fuming Hayato in front of her and knew better than to stay in her place.

She booked it away from the scene as fast as she could and headed to the roof. _Hopefully I'll be safe up there._

She had opened the door to find Vongola Decimo and some other classmates of his sitting in a circle eating their lunches.

They all froze at the sight of Midori.

Midori froze at the sight of them all.

Midori was the first to snap out of her trance and she turned around to head back down the stairs. But she was stopped.

Hayato and Reborn stood in front of her, the former looking very murderous. Midori gulped. _This sucks._ She concluded as she started to slowly back away.

Then the lion pounced.

Hayato threw his dynamite in Midori's direction. She didn't have time to dodge. The flying bombs were too close to her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She heard the bombs explode, but instead of having her face blown up, Midori felt her backside collide against the concrete roof.

She opened her eyes. Someone had shoved her out of the way of the oncoming explosives and probably just saved her life.

"Keep her down Yamamoto." Midori heard Reborn command. Although confused, the male on top of her obeyed.

"And stay put Gokudera." Reborn added, keeping the bombs Hayato was holding from being lit.

And thus, the current situation was at hand.

Midori mentally slapped herself at her failure to think quicker. _It looks like I got rusty over the years._ She concluded. _Oh well. I'm still alive._ she added.

However, the next voice Midori heard made her want to die right then and there.

"Your cover was blown. Stupid idiot." Everyone turned to see who the owner of the voice was. It was none other than Lal Mirch.

Midori cringed at the thought of what her punishment for failing her mission would be.

"Let go of the failure." she commanded Yamamoto. Still confused, he obliged. Midori took this chance to try and make a break for it.

Bad move. She ran right into Colonello. Midori's expression turned to panic as Lal closed in on her. Midori turned and plastered the most innocent smile she could manage on her face.

The façade didn't work.

Lal, unfazed, jumped onto Midori's head and began stomping on it. "Hii!" Midori winced in pain.

"What are you, a fool?" Lal scolded as she continued her punishment. "Did you actually think you were supposed to assassinate Vongola Decimo? Did you not figure out the real meaning behind the mission? What kind of a failure are you to not recognize his connection with your past? Why would I command you to kill the descendant of the man who started the whole damn thing, you Baka-Midori!" Lal continued.

Midori faltered. _Wait, what was I supposed to do then? What was the secret mission?_

Lal ceased her punishing and hopped off of Midori's head. She turned to face her.

"You were supposed to explain your lineage and beg for his forgiveness damn it! Now it's going to be that much harder since you. Messed. UP." Lal said as she kicked Midori in the legs a couple of times.

Midori slapped herself. How could she not have known? Lal had reminded her of her history with the Vongola before she left for a reason.

Noticing the expression of realization on her student, Lal muttered a "Tch" before turning to Reborn. "AND YOU." she started.

_Uh oh._ Midori realized that Lal's scolding was not quite over yet.

"Why didn't you do anything about it? You knew all along!" Lal continued as she threw several punches at Reborn who, of course, dodged.

My, Lal sure was violent when angry.

"Because whether I meddled or not, I would still end up in this position." Reborn answered as he dodged several other attacks from Lal.

Midori ignored the angered Lal attacking Reborn for a moment and looked at Tsuna for a reaction.

He was completely and utterly baffled by what was happening and looked like he was about to faint.

"Juudaime! Juudaime! Are you O.K.?" Hayato was repeatedly asking, whilst shaking Tsuna.

Midori looked at Colonello for help. She never usually resorted to owing Colonello, but he was her last hope. Colonello caught on and spoke up.

"To hell with the fighting already –kora!" he yelled. Everyone stopped. Lal sighed and ceased her attacking. She walked over to Midori and pulled her down to the floor.

"Sit." She commanded. Fearing for her life (as usual), Midori complied. "Tch. Now I have to bother to explain. You'll pay me back later for this." Lal muttered.

"No need." Reborn interrupted, earning quite the hateful glare from Lal. "Gokudera can explain to us who this is." he continued.

No one knew what he was talking about except Midori, Lal, and Colonello. Even Hayato himself seemed confused.

"You've calmed down a bit now. Look at her face. Don't you recognize her?" Reborn hinted.

Hayato looked at Midori. She held her breath during this time. _I can't let him find out. I can't let him find out._ She fought with her expression. She lost. Her normal, rather unimpressed expression turned slightly shy. She averted her gaze and felt her cheeks blush. _Damn it._ Midori complained. But this expression… the one she hadn't protruded in four years… triggered Hayato's memory.

He only remembered one person who made that face when he made eye-contact with her. He mentally slapped himself for not recognizing her.

"La Silenziosa." he said. There was silence. Midori let out yet another defeated breath.

"Who?" Yamamoto finally asked the question that most everyone had on their minds. (Or at least, most everyone who didn't already know it.)

"She is known throughout the mafia world as 'La Silenziosa', or 'The Silent One'. Feared in most countries because of her title, and banned in others for the same reason, 'La Silenziosa' is the world's #1 most wanted silent killer." Reborn explained, clearly giving up on waiting for Hayato to answer himself.

"S-S-Silent killer?" Tsuna squeaked. Midori banged her head on her knees. Reborn was definitely overdoing it.

"Well really she's just never been seen or heard –kora!" Colonello added. Midori currently loved him for being on her side and calming the situation a bit. "She's 'most wanted' meaning 'most sought-after'. Every Familgia wants her as their secret weapon –kora!" he finished, scowling at Midori.

Midori sighed inwardly. That was Colonello's 'you owe me bigtime –kora!' face.

"S-So what does have to do with me?" Tsuna meekly inquired.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he hit his student upside the head. "Ow! Reborn!" Tsuna complained. Reborn, unfazed by his student's pain, continued.

"She's asking to be in your Vongola."


	5. Recruitment

**AN: **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my first reviewer: Miss Tigger-san! *hugs* Yes, I agree with Lal's violent tendencies being… interesting… I would have made Colonello follow suit (he was quite calm in this chapter considering Reborn was there), but I made him stay put and be nice because Lal would have killed him for stealing her thunder. ^ ^' Following your tip, Miss Tigger-san, I spaced the chapters a bit so that it would be easier to read. (Paragraphs CAN be confusing…) I really super appreciate your help! Please enjoy the rest! *bows*  
>Now regarding everyone else (I saw that I had 6 readers! ^w^ *jumps for joy*), thank you for reading and I hope the new formatting might be helpful and easier to follow. No longer a long string of words haha. XD Thank you! (OH SHUT UP AUTHORESS AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!) Na, O.K. O.K. C Here it is…<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: Recruitment<span>

"Oi! Midori-chan!" Midori heard a voice behind her exclaim in the halls. Ever since she had revealed that she was part of the mafia, it seemed everyone else involved in it automatically assumed that they could be around her all the time.

Midori let the sigh she was about to make go, and turned around. Her lips were set in the usual line.

Midori got a scolding from Colonello and Lal (at the same time) after the incident the day before. They warned her to keep her cool image.

Midori agreed that she was letting too much of her emotions out. She had panicked because of Reborn's and Hayato's presences, and she had acted very strangely.

She had to calm down and think rationally, like she always did. Midori remembered the firm warning Colonello gave to her.

_"You owe me damn it. So show it and keep cool like I taught you –kora!"_ he had said.

Midori shook her head. That was the past. She couldn't keep ignoring the present, and the person who was now attempting to pull her away from her solitude.

Midori steadied herself whilst being pulled by Ryohei to some unknown place.

_When will this guy get that I like to be left alone?_ Midori pondered as the two of them reached a particular room. _Uh oh._

Midori now realized where they were.

Ryohei opened the door and yelled to everyone inside. "WE'VE GOT A NEW RECRUIT! MIDORI-CHAN! TO THE EXTREME!" he pumped his fist in the air in accomplishment.

Midori shook her head. Ryohei looked so happy that he had this 'new recruit' to the Boxing Club, Midori couldn't just crush his fantasy.

So she went along with it.

Now, problem was, although Midori had been trained a bit in some Martial Arts, she had never tried Boxing in her life. And lucky for her, her first opponent was Ryohei.

"SHOW ME YOUR PASSION TO THE EXTREME!" He half-instructed, half-yelled. Midori, now fitted with headgear and boxing gloves, did not move.

_Why does this always happen? I've never even said a word to him in my life._ Midori wondered as she managed to dodge a rather fast and powerful punch.

"OI! MIDORI-CHAN! YOU'VE GOT TO GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER!" Ryohei yelled as he charged at Midori. Midori blinked.

_Well… maybe Boxing is similar to Martial Arts…_

Two hours later, Midori was sitting on a bench outside the school with an ice pack held to her cheek.

_Martial Arts and Boxing are in no way similar. At all._ Midori learned this the hard way unfortunately.

Ryohei, overcome by his passion for Boxing, had charged at Midori full-force. So of course, even having gone through the famous Spartan training of Lal and Colonello, Midori couldn't quite block the Sun Guardian's passion-filled extreme punch. So now, her cheek was swelling badly, and Midori thought that her wrist was sprained from trying to block such a strong force.

Hopefully, Lal wouldn't be around to punish her for not blocking properly. Midori did not need any more injuries.

Midori couldn't help but smile at this. She really had strange connections.

Connections. The word rung in Midori's mind. It brought back memories of her history.

Midori's smile slowly disappeared as these memories popped up once again. She shook it off.

_No._ She told her brain. _I can't reminisce now. I have a mafia boss to go talk to._ It seemed Midori had won the battle against her brain this time. She stood up, ice pack still pressed to her cheek, and walked in the direction of the Sawada household.

Tsuna had not exactly taken the news from Reborn very well. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for what he would say.

"As the boss, you have final say." Reborn mentioned as he folded his arms impatiently. Tsuna looked at Midori. _Silent killer. Assassin. _These words rang through his mind so loudly he could not think anymore.

His brain overloaded, and he passed out.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn commented as he proceeded to exit the roof. Hayato was panicking and running around occasionally muttering "It's all your fault." to Midori and "What do I do? Juudaime!" to no one in particular.

The predicament was kindly (?) resolved by the dark-haired male Midori had been intrigued by some x days ago.

He had appeared on the roof, and his aura must've woken Tsuna up because Tsuna was now yelling "Hiiii!" as he swiftly ran away, down the stairs. Hayato followed suit as he yelled "Juudaime! Wait for me!" The rest of the group calmly (?) exited the roof until it was only Midori, Lal, and Colonello left still standing there.

Colonello and Lal were flown away (courtesy of Falco) shortly thereafter, and Midori was left in an awkward situation.

The atmosphere was growing tense and Midori sensed that if she did not leave within the next few moments, she would be attacked (and probably killed). Midori could see it. Headlines in the newspaper reading 'Young Schoolgirl of Namimori Middle Murdered by Annoyed Young Boy'. With this in mind, Midori proceeded to leave the male to his own business by exiting from the area.

_Why is it that I always end up in situations that I can possibly get attacked in?_ She had wondered as she left.

Shortly after this scene, she had been walking through the hallway trying to find a place to eat in solitude, when Ryohei had pulled her away to result in her lovely injuries.

Midori approached the Sawada household and stopped at the door. She could hear various children running around inside screaming at each other, and several explosives going off.

_Really, the mafia is just crawling with explosive-wielding children now isn't it? _Midori remarked silently as she knocked on the door.

It was opened slowly by none other than Tsuna himself.

_Well that means I don't have to go looking for him._ Midori bowed. She felt sorry for Vongola Decimo… having to deal with whatever havoc was being wreaked indoors, and having to decide on his own whether or not to trust Midori.

Midori could only imagine his confusion. _Damn Reborn. You always have to go and be blunt to the poor kid. _Midori lifted her head to see Tsuna open the door a little wider, inviting her in.

Midori managed a light smile. _First thing's first; I can't have this guy afraid of me. _

Midori looked to Tsuna, who was closing the door whilst watching her fearfully. Midori's confidence plummeted.

_Well this might be harder than I first thought. This guy is completely terrified of me._


	6. Recruitment Again?

**AN: ***hugs Miss Tigger-san and all other readers* I really do love you guys! I shall keep writing (when I'm not swamped with activities)! And I shall try to kick butt! : D Here goes the next chapter! Finally the mysteries get a chance to deepen! Enjoy! (Or don't...)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: Recruitment... Again?<span>

Midori let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding. _Perhaps fate is actually on my side..._ she thought as she looked at Vongola Decimo. She had an idea of why he sttracted so many people now.

_A pure person._she thought as said individual fidgeted in his seat.

Midori had just unveiled a whole insane amount of information on her past to Vongola Decimo in the hopes of him recuiting her to his Familgia. She had handed Tsuna a stack of paper she had with her when she entered his home the day before. He took it with a trembling hand, but agreed he'd look it over.

Midori had sensed he was still afraid of her, so she hoped that even if he denied her request to join his Familgia, he would not fear her so much.

Midori had politely excused herself before she caused too much of a fuss in Tsuna's home and anxiously waited the 48-hour time limit she had given Tsuna to make his decision.

She had been so worried that she could not sleep, and that reflected in class the next day when her test score totaled 62.

But this didn't seem to phase Midori. School was the least of her worries. She was only here to get closer to the Vongola anyway.

It was Saturday evening when the 48 hours were up. Midori had agreed to meet Tsuna in his own home, along with all his guardians. Midori had brought Colonello to oversee everything so he could report back to Lal quickly. (For some reason unknown to Midori at the time, Lal had sent Colonello on purpose.)

However, Midori started to regret the decision to bring him along as his competitiveness with Reborn got in the way at times. (You see, one baby trying to shoot another baby was not exactly the type of 'peace and quiet' that was needed for the tense situation.)

But of course, the two Arcobaleno somehow resolved whatever it was they were resolving after about three seconds of them stopping and staring at each other. With Colonello muttering something indecipherable, and Reborn just concluding with a "Hmph.", the two decided to show some newfound maturity.

With the temporary chaos resolved, Tsuna had summoned up some courage and started. "Well, ummm, I'm still kind of afraid of you to be honest, but... I think you're a good person so, ummm... I know you won't try killing me again." he had said.

And so, the relieved Midori was now convinced that Vongola Decimo was pure-hearted and forgiving. _All is well on my end. With that kind of conclusion, I might actually make it into-_"But I can't let you in the Vongola." Tsuna interrupted Midori's thoughts.

There was silence. It seemed that the chaos outside had stopped, indicating that the instigators had heard the verdict. Both were now at the window, waiting for further explanations. Colonello's expression resembled the time when he was very seriously contemplating whether or not to kill Midori. Midori recognized it as the '_how the hell did you mess up this bad-kora!' _face.

She couldn't understand it herself. She knew there was a possibility for failure, of course. But she thought that, if anything, it would be due to Tsuna thinking she was an evil person out to assassinate him. However he had just said that this wasn't the case... so why?

It seemed that the guardians (that were present) had the same question. Everyone waited for Tsuna to say something else.

Tsuna took a deep breath and continued, looking Midori straight in the eyes. "I know you'd never kill me, Midori... But I know you might kill someone else."

Midori was taken aback. _I never put that fact in the papers! How does he know? _Midori looked around desparately for an answer, and her gaze landed on Reborn. Midori narrowed her eyes.

_Him. Of course! He knows everything. He told Tsuna._she concluded. But even with this answer, she could not change the fact that Vongola Decimo had denied her entrance into his Familgia. Midori had failed her most important mission, and now that he knew that 'fact'... Midori would probably never be let in.

Her head hurt. Unluckily for her, there wasn't any silence that could comfort her. Tsuna had spoken up again.

"Midori-chan... you didn't put anything down that explained why you couldn't speak. Reborn brought that up."

_Of course he did. _Midori scowled. Tsuna continued.

"So... at first I didn't ask about it. That's something private, right? In all honesty, yesterday I would have let you in the... Vongola... but when I told Gokudera-kun..."

All eyes turned to the Storm Guardian, whose own eyes were averted away from the whole affair. Midori cringed.

She wasn't counting on Hayato to remember anything about her. She had only been in a small fraction of his memories, after all.

But it seemed that he knew more than she had originally counted on.

"Gokudera-kun told me something about you... about why you don't speak... why you're silent... and how you could speak again if..." Tsuna's voice faltered here. He shook his head.

"So you must understand Midori. I, ummm... don't think you would do something like that but... you never know, I mean..." Tsuna closed his mouth after this and offered no further hints that he would speak again.

With the atmosphere still tense enough to take someone's breath away, Midori nodded and bowed. She exited the Sawada household and walked away.

She walked in no particular direction, pondering what had just happened.

_If only he hadn't known that. If only..._But hypothetical situations about the past were useless. The past was the past.

_I can't change it._Midori reminded herself.

She stopped walking for a bit and looked up.

It was dark, and the sky was clear. Midori could see the moon shining brightly. She frowned as she took something out of her pocket. She averted her gaze to said object and traced over the engravings.

_V-O-N-G-O-L-A.  
><em>Under the name, there was a simple crescent shape.

Midori looked up again as she gripped the ring in her left hand.

_The elements that paint the Sky; Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, Lightning, and the Moon. _


End file.
